(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an air separator and purifier device, and more particularly to an air separator and purifier device able to separate out and purify impurities (including: dust, ash and smoke, oil and smoke or moisture . . . and so on) contained in air, which primarily comprises a turbine type main air extractor installed within a housing assembled from a superposition of an upper cylindrical body and a lower cylindrical body, and a preseparation structure and an air filter screen filter equipment located in a filter passageway formed between the upper and lower cylindrical bodies. Different preseparation structures can be used to achieve separating out different impurities, thereby providing effectiveness to obtain pure and fresh air.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
The increasing demands for improved quality of life and environmental consciousness of present society, even the stringent demands industries have towards waste gas emissions, and strict conditions for indoor air temperature, humidity and dust fall have brought about a requirement for pure air, however, prior art devices are only truly effective in separating and filtering a portion of impurities contained in air.
In light of the increasing demands people have for improved air quality, the inventor of the present invention, having accumulated years of experience in related arts, has meticulously carried out extensive study and exploration to ultimately design a new air separator and purifier device.